Warrior
Warrior is Captain Star's fifth tug. He is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Warrior usually works with his brother Big Mac and sometimes with Top Hat. He often is clumsy but tries not to mess up. He is known only to get in the way by the Z-Stacks. Warrior speaks with a South London deep voice. Bio *His capabilities range from the towing of barges (mainly that of Lord Stinker), to major liner docking operations, including the Princess Alice and The Duchess. Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Warrior is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920's. His name obviously means he is pure of courage, bravery and knows how to put up a fight, which is quite ironically nothing at all like Warrior! *He is extremely hardworking, despite the fact that his inherent clumsiness often leads to problems. He is quite loyal, strong-willed, and determined, and never gives up. Despite Warrior's shortcomings, he has proved himself to be a valuable member of the Star Fleet with notable examples being when he helped put out the fires, saved Izzy Gomez and stopped the logs that were flowing from up the river. Captain Star has referred to him as a striker. Even though he's not the smartest tug on the fleet, Warrior can occasionally come up with bright (if unusual) ideas in dire situations, such as setting his garbage barge alight to make a beacon for the S.S. Vienna. Whenever he makes a mistake, he's determined to set things right, like in Sunshine (episode) where he is the only tug who openly acknowledges how badly the other Star Tugs treated Sunshine. *Warrior's whistle has a single note and is very nasally, much like a factory hooter. Appearances Television *Sunshine *Pirate *Regatta *Munitions *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Quarantine (cameo) *Ghosts *Jinxed (cameo; larger role in deleted scene) *High Winds *Up River *Bigg Freeze Books and Annual Stories *Kidnapped *Run Aground *Nothing to Declare *Treasure Hunt *Loading Grain *The Missing Barge *Heat Wave *Ship In Distress *Naval Manoeuvres (mentioned) *Ten Cents' Busy Day Voice Actors * Nigel Anthony (TUGS) * French Tickner (Salty's Lighthouse) * Mitsuaki Madono (Japanese dub) Gallery Warrior Snap.jpg Warrior_-_TUGS_Photobook_Picture.jpg Pirate_(14).png HighTideWarrior1.png HighTideBigMac&Warrior1.png Warrior's_longest_day.jpg Munitions31.jpg Sunshine31.png Warrior_and_the_Duchess.png Warrior33.jpg Pirate13.jpg Pirate_(39).png Warrior3.jpg HighTideWarrior2.png Big_Mac_and_Warrior.jpg Warrior9.png WarriorAltShot.png Regatta43.png WarriorRegatta.2.png Sunshine1.png Sunshine111.png DissapointedWarrior.jpg WarriorDeletedScene.jpg Warrior_and_izzy.jpg Warrior_and_tophat.jpg Munitions33.jpg Upriver12.png Up_River_Pictures_008.jpg HighWindsSallySeaplaneDeletedScene.jpg Regatta_7.png Biggcityfreeze8.jpg Bigg_Freeze_scene.jpg Upriver1.png WarriorUpRiver1.png Warrior11.jpg WarriorUpRiver2.png WarriorUpRiver3.png WarriorUpRiver4.png WarriorLordStinkerMunitions.png WarriorUpRiver5.png WarriorUpRiver6.png Warrior14.jpg Warrior10.jpg WarriorSunShineOJ.png TopHatWarriorSunshineOJ.png MadWarrior.png HighTideWarrior3.png Ghosts63.png Ghosts60.png Warrior (TUGS).jpg Warrior (from TUGS).jpg He plays Bruno in Rosierella (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *He is Cinderella's loyal pet buddy. Trivia *His model was sold to The Star Tugs Company (formerly The Star Tugs Trust). *Warrior is the only Star Tug with a fire hose. *Unlike the other tugs aside from Sea Rouge's Uncle, Warrior has a bushy front fender. This might be to indicate his clumsiness. *It is currently unknown if Warrior's other face masks still remain in existence. *Warrior is one of the few tugs and so far the only one to have hair showing from under his hat. Category:Star Fleet Category:Tugboats Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:TUGS Characters Category:TUGS